


Chance and Chances

by GemmaRose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “Hey. Hey Nami.” Zoro swatted in his friend’s direction, finding her shoulder on the third try. “Rate him.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	Chance and Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pingo1387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/gifts).



“Hey. Hey Nami.” Zoro swatted in his friend’s direction, finding her shoulder on the third try. “Rate him.” he pointed over at the bar, where a lanky blond in slacks and an honest-to-god _vest_ was sitting and chatting with the person behind the bar. Who wore vests anymore?

“Really?” Nami hid a grin in her drink, her eyes sparkling. “I’d think you would be better suited to that.”

“Nah.” Zoro scoffed, taking another swig of his sake. “That’s more your thing.” He couldn’t remember the last time he and Nami had gone drinking together. Why had it been so long? Oh, right, because when it was just the two of them drinking neither of them remembered much of anything the next morning. He was already well on his way to that point, and from the flush of her cheeks Nami wasn’t that far behind.

“Alright, but it’ll cost ya~” Nami giggled, resting her chin in her palm and tapping colourful, sparkly nails against her equally colourful lip as she thought.

“Yeah, yeah, next round’s on me.” Zoro agreed.

“Well, he’s not straight, I can guarantee that much.” Nami said after a long minute of examining the blond, fishing her phone from her purse and setting it on the table to text someone. “He’s alone, but the’s been chatting with the bartenders so he may not be here to pick someone up.”

“Or nobody over there is his type.” Zoro grinned. Nami kicked him in the shin. “What was that for?”

“You’re not half fashionable enough to catch his eye just by going up and saying hello.” she scolded. Ah, that was Nami for you. Sure she was a cheapskate with expensive tastes whose best skill outside of work was getting others to pay for her shit, but she looked out for her friends when it counted. Like helping him get laid.

“You’re gonna charge me another round for telling me how to land him, aren’t you.” 

“You know me so well.” Nami smiled, sharp as any blade he’d ever owned. Her phone buzzed, and her smile only widened as she glanced down at it and tapped out a reply to- Usopp? “A guy dressed as sharp as that is going to want compliments, but if you go for something other than his looks you’ll have an edge. Get romantic. Call hm Prince Charming, he looks like he puts enough effort into his appearance to think of himself as the princely type.”

“Get romantic and call him a prince?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, looking at the blond again as he sipped his sake. “I can do that.”

“I know.” Nami smirked. “Which is why I’m not betting with you on whether or not you can bring him home with you tonight.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Zoro slugged her in the shoulder, or at least tried to. Either he was drunker than he’d thought, or she’d gotten better at dodging.

“Go, seduce yourself a man.” Nami giggled, waving him off. Zoro slammed back the last of his sake, braced himself on the table to avoid wobbling as he stood, and headed for the blond seated at the bar.

\---

“Hey.” Zoro slurred. Usopp glanced over his shoulder from refilling a beer mug, and a smile flickered across his face at the sight of Zoro shamelessly intruding on Sanji’s space. Sure they got along better now, but if Nami’s texts were half as accurate as they were unintelligible tonight was about to get _real_ interesting. “You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked, slinging an arm around Sanji’s shoulders as Sanji turned half-focused eyes on him.

“Wha-”

“I don’t think we’ve got a Prince Charming ‘round here, y’see.” Zoro gestured vaguely with the arm he’d propped on the bar, and nearly took Sanji down with him when he went down. Usopp got his coworker’s attention and made their signal for cut-off, jerking his head at Zoro. She nodded, and Usopp returned his attention to his friends. Who, surprisingly, were _not_ at each other’s throats yet. Instead, Sanji was... smiling? No, yeah, Sanji was smiling the dopey smile he usually reserved for Nami and Robin, reaching out to help Zoro onto the stool next to him. Usopp reached out to take his shoulder and stop him overbalancing himself.

“Wellll...” Sanji smiled, trailing his hand down Zoro’s bare arm. “I could ask you the same thing.” Usopp stepped back, glanced around for anyone in need of attention, and quickly fired off a text to Nami. Zoro would 100% forget his coat if she didn’t bring it to him before he left, and Usopp didn’t want to have to toss it up on his friend’s balcony _again_.

“I’d remember muscles like these.” Sanji slurred, hand squeezing Zoro’s bicep, and Usopp had to turn away to muffle his giggles. Holy shit, he was _never_ letting either of them live this down. He really wished it was dead enough for him to snag a recording, but the bar wasn’t that quiet tonight. A hand went up, waving for his attention, and he kept half an eye on Zoro and Sanji as he took the couple’s order and mixed them their drinks. He had to turn his back to them to run the customers’ card, and when he turned around again he nearly choked.

Sanji was in Zoro’s lap now, somehow, and if either of them fell over and cracked their fool heads open he was going to be in so much trouble. And also have to clean up blood, which sucked _major_ ass. Not as much as a trashed bathroom, of course, but still.

“Excuse me.” he said, striding over to where his friends were starting to get handsy with each other. Yeesh, if he’d known Sanji was this much of a lightweight he would’ve flagged down Zoro or Nami to test his new drink instead. “One butt per seat, sirs.” he winced internally. Damn scripts, if either of them were sober he’d be getting teased for that forever. Then again, if either of them were sober he wouldn’t be dealing with this in the first place.

“Aww, but-”

“No buts.” Usopp scowled at them, crossing his arms. He almost wished he hadn’t cut them both off already so he could use it as a threat. It worked on Zoro most of the time, at least.

“Y’know, I don’t live too far from here.” Zoro suggested, and Sanji lit up.Oh, for the love of-

“Are you sure you should be walking yourself home in this condition?” Usopp asked, pulling his phone out from his pocket as Zoro thought it over. Nami read his text, gathered her and Zoro’s coats in her arms, and downed the last of her drink before making her way over. Usopp still could never get a read on how drunk she was, anywhere between mildly tipsy and completely smashed looked just the same.

“I can walk you both back.” Nami offered before Zoro could make up his mind, and Sanji lit up, trying to spin out of Zoro’s lap to greet her with his usual exuberance. Without his usual coordination though, all he managed was falling flat on his face. Nami giggled, and Zoro helped him up with a sigh.

“Should I carry you home, Prince Curly?” he asked, and Sanji visibly swooned. _Wow_.

Nami draped Zoro’s coat over his shoulders, and handed Usopp her card with a grin. “If I’d known it would turn out like this, I would’ve gotten them drunk and set them on each other _months_ ago.”

“I would’ve helped.” Usopp snorted. “Zoro hitting on Sanji isn’t a thing I ever thought I’d see, let alone _after_ they got together.”

“Yeah, they usually flirt with their fists.” Nami agreed, nodding sagely. She even sounded mostly sober, damn. “Or, well, Zoro’s fists and Sanji’s feet.”

“Speaking of feet, looks like Zoro’s are about to get him and Sanji both lost.” Usopp inclined his head towards the front door, which Zoro was now shouldering open, and Nami swore as she snatched back her card.

“Text you later, bye!” she called, rushing after their friends as she pulled on her coat. Usopp shot a message off to Vivi that she might want to pick her fiancee up at Zoro’s, and when he pocketed his phone his coworker was giving him a Look.

“What?” he asked, and she looked over at the door.

“Were those guys the friends you keep talking about?” she asked, and Usopp nodded. “I thought you said they finally got together last week.”

“Apparently, when they’re drunk they forget things.” Usopp shook his head.

“Yet another reason why I don’t drink.” his coworker chuckled. “My memory’s bad enough as-is.”

“Here here.” Usopp mocked lifting a glass, and his coworker mimed tapping another against it. “I’ll go check the bathrooms.”

“Thank you.” she sighed, and Usopp glanced one more time at the door. He hoped Nami got some good video of them being stupid on the walk over to Zoro’s. It would be great to play back to them later and watch their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as a meet-cute f they're already together but so _phenomenally_ smashed neither of them remember it?


End file.
